gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Tirani
OVERVIEW The Tirani are group of Elves related to the Linuir. During the time of Arandor, many of the Linuir left the forest of Enedhaur, and lived amongst the Parzifans, teaching them, and also learning their ways. The Elves lived in the Parzifan cities, and adopted the customs of their hosts, and encouraged peace and scholarship. They also interbred with the Parzifans, until eventually none could say they had pure Elvish blood. They became to be known as the Tirani, and to think of themselves as separate from their Linuir ancestors. When Arandor split into lesser kingdoms, the Tirani were given Sankador as their realm, to act as custodians for the day a High King should eventually be chosen. Sankador and Parzius became neutral places, and centres of learning and education. Kings from all four kingdoms were sent here in their youth to learn from the Elves, and to study history and philosophy. All meetings and treaties were held here, under the peaceful eye of the Tirani, and the True Faith made many pilgrimages here. For many, Sankador remained the capital of the Parzifan people. Yet, the Daenorim attacked, and the realm of Sankador fell quickly. The peaceful Tirani couldn't hope to defend themselves against such cruelty, and the Kings were too busy fighting amongst themselves or defending their other borders to stop the legions of Daenor. Within a week, Sankdor had been captured. The Ardanians lead a counterstrike, and managed to chase out the Daenorrim, but the forces of the Shadomage razed everything to the ground before they yielded. The Tirani were killed in their thousands. The Tirani of today are no longer custodians to an Empire. The Tirani still live within the ruined cities, though they are rarely seen. Through magic, they have managed to avoid the eyes of Men for centuries, and only reveal themselves if need be. Although they still yearn for the glorious days of Arandor, and harbour a love for Men, they are no longer such a friendly people. Would-be visitors are watched from the shadows, and chased away if the Tirani do not desire their company. The universities and libraries have mainly been burned, save for one in Parzius, which is jealously guarded by the Elves. The Tirani, above all, despise the Shadowmage, and are constantly defeating Orcish attacks; they are no longer passive, and fight with ferocity. Many of the Tirani are abroad in Daenor, trying to invoke rebellions or think of ways of toppling the evil Empire. Though the Tirani have Mannish blood, it is not so diluted that they have lost their immortality. They are still fey, and have their natural gift for magic and fair features. They do, however, have more humanly frames, with males being muscular and females being more curvaceous. They tend to be hairier too, and some of the males can even grow beards. They generally wear red and green. In mockery of men, they used to dye their hair red or black, a colour they could never achieve naturally. These days, they dye their hair any colour, particularly fond of purples and greens. The Tirani do occasionally contact General Garlos to help conduct assaults, but apart from that they stick to their own affairs. At present, their affairs involve mainly the eradication of Daenor, and all are training hard with weapons and magic to become fierce warriors. Any mortals arriving at their ruined cities will have to prove their peaceful nature, or be driven quickly from the land. STATS SKILLS Special- All get 30% of original DP's to spend, ''in addition to the above. ' ''All Tirani have become experts at becoming unseen, and it has become almost inherent to them. Three times a day, a Tirani can become invisible for 1 rnd/ lvl. '' Category:Races Category:Elves Category:Ardadain Category:Sankador